The Dark Over Lord, and other shorts
by legal-drug
Summary: Funny little shorts created by me and some ideas from my friends...involves OC's. please read, their rather funny.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Over Lord; Alex

By: Dom-sama

Weiss Kreuz Shorts

Dance of the Curse begins to play loudly as Alex enters the room. Omi, Dom, and Farfarello look up from the intense game of dominoes

Alex was wearing a black tank top (Farfarello's) and black baggy pants that had a silver dragon on the butt (also Farfarello's), and a black cape (Don't know where she picked that up at). They stared ather as the song continued to play.

"A…Alex, what are you doing?" Dom asked.

Alex climbed on top of the table, destroying the game of dominoes, and folder the cape around her pulling a Soul Reaver. "I am the Dark Overlord of the Earth!", but it came out, "I'm da dar doveroad off erff!"

"Alex, we can't understand you," Omi said.

"Dah!" Alex pulled the cape down and yelled, "I AM THE DARK OVERLORD OF EARTH!" She jumped down from the table and ran away laughing hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignorance is Bliss

"Hey, Yohji, what are you doing?" Dom called to the back of the store. When no reply came she walked into the dark basement to find the other Koneko employee. "Yohji? Yohji? Here boy?" she called, whistling and clapping her hands.

The older man jumped from behind her and grabbed her around the stomach, or attempted to. Dom, being much shorter than Yohji was shocked to find that he had his arms wrapped around her fairly large breast. They both screamed as they tried to scramble away from each other. The darkness caused them to trip over each other and fall to the ground. Yohji pinned Dom underneath him.

At that moment the light flipped on and there stood Aya, Ken, and Omi. "I thought you didn't like Yohji?" Ken asked.

"I don't." Dom said.

"Looks like to me."

"You don't know anything." Dom said pushing Yohji away from her and standing up.

"Ignorance is bliss, especially in this case," Ken said.

Dom looked at him annoyed, "If ignorance is bliss, Ken, you must be orgasmic."

With that said the young American left the room, leaving behind four speechless men.

"That was a good one." Omi said when she had left.


	3. Chapter 3

Painting the Koneko

A/N: Okay, so yeah, Erika and I were painting her room yesterday, and this is how we came up with this short…lol

Aya walks into his bedroom to find two teenage girls painting the walls. There were stick figures all over in odd positions. "Shit," he heard both of them curse and start rolling rollers across the walls to cover up their latest art work.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked.

"Hey! The room was hot pink and lime green before this red, so don't judge us! They gave us the paint!" the blonde yelled.

"Who?" Aya asked.

"Them!" the darker blonde pointed out the window. No one was there and when they looked they noticed it too.

Just then Ken entered the room, "Hey, Aya."

"Who are they?" Aya asked, pointing a finger at the two girls.

"Well, that one followed me home from soccer practice," he pointed to the shorter, darker blonde. "And the other one followed her."

"Why?" Aya asked the brunette.

"I knew that if I followed her following a hot guy, chances are there would be more. And there was!" the blonde giggled.

Just then the two blonde Weiss entered the room. "Hey, I didn't know those were real people." Yoji said, staring in disbelief at the two girls. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "I thought they were statues or sex dolls."

"Sex dolls!" the two exclaimed.

"Do I look like a fucking sex doll to you?" she asked Aya.

"I won't even dignify that with an answer." Aya replied.

"You do! Dom!"

"Well, you're outfit isn't really helping out the matter any today," Dom said.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Do I?" Dom asked.

"Uh…" Erika said.

"Nevermind."

"That would explain why he was always trying to snu snu us when we were standing still." Erika said. Dom nodded. And both shot the tall blonde evil looks.

"What?" Yoji shrugged. "You're hot, come on let's go snu."

"Um…maybe if those three turn me down." She said pointing to the rest of Weiss.

"Hey! I want those two!" Dom cried, pointing to Omi and Ken.

"I need them to not turn me down so I don't have to sleep with him!" Erika said pointing to Yoji.

"Grrr…"


	4. Chapter 4

Mysterious Tooting

Ken and Yoji are sitting on the couch in the would be living room below the Koneko. A vaguely bad smell crosses Yoji's senses and he looks to Ken with a disgusted look on his face. "Ken!"

"What?" Ken asked confused.

The blonde stood and walked out of the room. Entering the kitchen he sees Dom and Erika. He hurries through.

"Dom, did you hear some tooting noises?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

The two watch Yoji moving down the hallway. They exchange questioning looks.

Two Days Later

Over the past two days random farting noises and smells were found throughout the house, but no one could figure out who it was.

Dom and Ken were having coffee together that morning. They were discussing plans for the day when Aya came running by holding his ass. Erika traipsed out after him wearing only a sheet.

"Where'd Aya go? And what's the horrible smell?" Erika asked covering her nose.

"Well, Aya just ran by holding his bum," Dom said.

"Why are you wearing a sheet?" Ken asked.

"Be grateful that she's wearing that…" Dom said.

"I dunno. I like chicks," Ken asked.Dom glared at him a glare so evil he began to quiver. "I mean, I like you and only you."

"That's what I thought, Ken. But you can like Aya, too."

The three headed towards the bathroom to meet Omi. "Aya just ran by and he's got the farts. Omi said with a disgruntled look on his face.

Random farting and poo noises could be heard from the bathroom. A horrid stench began to fill the area.

"Maybe that stick up his ass fell out. Was I too rough with him last night?" Erika asked worried.

The bad smell began to swarm them and they rushed out of the house gasping for air. Moments later Aya walked out and the smell of fabreeze filled the area. "What's wrong?" Aya asked.

Yoji walked out of the house behind Aya and the smell of poo surrounded them again.

"Why do you smell like poo?" Erika asked the blonde.

"Aya, why were you holding your butt?" Omi asked.

"Her!" Aya pointed to Erika.

Erika smiled devilishly. "Oh, was it my beep?"

"Yes," Aya said.

"You have a beep?" Dom asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dom exclaimed.

"I was going to after I tried it," Erika said.

"What's a beep?" Ken asked.

"I'll show you later," Dom said with a smirk.

"A beep is a-" Omi began to say.

"Omi, shut up! Use it later," Dom said.

Omi's kawaii chibi face turned to a frightened one and he ran into the house away from the look Dom was giving him.

Everyone glared evilly at Yoji. "Stop taking poos," Erika said.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Dom asked.

"And crawled backout stanky," Erika added.

The four others ran back into the house and locked Yoji out.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast

Erika is making a breakfast of rice and eggs for Aya. She is tossing the pan around like a hibachi chef, the food is flying through the air and back into the pan. Aya stood there watching, waiting for the large mess he knew was to come. Erika tossed the food one last time, aiming for the two plates set on the table. The flying food missed the plates by a long shot and landed on Aya. Erika looked scared and Aya glared at her, annoyed.

Dom entered the kitchen with two gun slings around her waist, like in the old western movies. She flings out two bottles of soy sauce and squirts them on Aya as if she were shooting pistols in an old western. After successfully covering Aya in soy sauce she left the kitchen as quietly as she had entered it.

"How do dirty boys get clean?" Erika asked, as she approached the food covered Aya. "With Erika's tongue."

Twenty minutes later Dom returned to the kitchen and finds a clean Aya lying on the floor, with Erika on top of him. Erika coughs up a red hair ball. "That's what you get," Aya said.

"Shut up, you liked it."

"I don't even want to know," Dom said and she walks out of the kitchen. A thud thud could be heard from behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Painting Outside the Koneko

Dom and Erika were painting the outside of the Koneko. All of Weiss walk out and see the front of the store painted as the cat from Trigun. "Don't look any where else!" the two girls exclaimed.

Weiss walked to the side of the store where the girls had ran to. Dom and Erika covered with their bodies, Ken and Aya doing the naughty, Dom's had covered Omi's Mr. Happy, and Erika's foot covered up Yoji dieing in a corner. Weiss' eyes got huge and walked away.

Ken leaned over to Aya and asked, "Aya, how did they know?"

"Shut up!" Aya growled.

"Yes!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Can we watch next time?" Erika asked.

"Pretty please!" Dom added.

"No!" Aya barked.

"Awe…" the girls said saddened.


End file.
